All Stars 3 Bonus Episode
Season 3 Episode 11 "Detention's Bonus Episode" Day 1 got pretty crazy when Declan decided to be a asshole, he threw a water bottle up in the air getting Matt and Tai wet, Kiyah called Declan a fucking bitch. Kiyah can not wait until Declan is out. Lol. The bottle actually fell on tai while she was eating a hot dog, tai gets so pissed and throws the hotdog at Declan. Getting ketch up all over him. Nate is laughing, telling Declan that she's a bitch, Tia thinks that was really childish of Declan to do that. Jotrice went with Tai to get cleaned off and waiter in the main room, Duane and Austin followed them, Jotrice just started yelling at Duane for them sitting near them, Austin gets upset because Jotrice started spitting in him, Nate comes started calling them bitches, Tai can't believe it now this big argument breaks out, Kevyn, Matt and Jasir comes, Nate tells everyone to shut the fuck up. Austin is saying how he can't stand a lot of the people here, Duane feels that Tai should be the first one gone because no one don't like her. Jasir started to break it up. Then Duane told Declan that Tai and Jotrice was being mean to Austin, Declan comes and confronted Kiyah, Jotrice and Tai. Kiyah is telling him to shut his dumb little ass up, but Declan keeps talking. Kiyah is like "yo I'm seriously about to knock this young bull out real rap" Jotrice comes and throws her drink all over Declan, and Declan gets mustard and spirited it all in Jotrice's hair. Duane and Matt is laughing so loud it's the best thing ever. Jotrice was removed for a while. Kevyn is so shocked right now, he thinks Declan is a asshole. Tia feels that if anyone puts mustard or ketchup in her hair someone getting fucked up. Tai leaves talking about she wants to go home and it's only the first day. Things got he met on night 2. Duane, Nate and Declan are confident that Jasir will be leaving the house tonight, but sadly Austin's vote was swayed and he voted out Tia, Tia left, leaving Duane, Declan and Nate devastated. Nate is livid, saying fuck you to who ever lie to him. Nate is saying he's done, cause Tia is his good friend and she out on the second elimination. Duane and Declan is trying to figure out who lied, and they released that it is Austin, Declan is pissed. Duane is trying to calm Nate down saying they have to win the next challenge. Nate said he don't fucking care about the god damn challenge. Austin goes to talk to Duane's alliance Declan is saying how they would have had his back, but now he done fucked up. Austin said it was his best interest into voting out Tia. Nate yells at Austin saying get the fuck out. Everyone else is talking how pissed the three are that Jay is still there. Leah said that there days are numbered. Duane and Declan hears Matt mocking them, and Duane gladly messes up Matt bed, throwing all his clothes everywhere and trying to get Chia to pee in the bed, but she wasn't doing so Duane poured water in his bed. Matt is pissed. Things get worst after Duane is saying really rude stuff to Matt when he confronts Duane about touching his stuff, Duane is calling him a ugly pale seal looking red neck, Nate knows he voted out Tia too, Matt says to Nate that Tia needed to go. Nate runs up to Matt calling him a cracker. Everyone else hears about this. Declan feels that Duane is making everything worst for his alliance by starting all this trouble. Leah and Jay is saying how Matt should have never went in there but Duane needs to go home. Jakeila thinks all of this is funny. Leah goes in to set the record straight saying that everyone will be targeting Duane and Declan out next, defending Austin saying that Austin didn't want to be there little puppet and did what was best for him. Duane is so pissed off. Later Jakeila, Jay, Matt and Leah are hanging out and his being really loud and annoying, Nate saying he's about to fuck everyone up cause he can't sleep. Declan moved in when Jay moved out. In night 4, Duane wasn't happy, at all when Jay won that challenge and is safe for elimination. He is talking about strategy with Declan and Nate since Nate and Jakeila are at risk for elimination. Duane is listen to what Declan and Nate are saying with Chia in his lap then Jay was looking in there room, which really pissed off Duane. Duane tells Jasir to get the hell out of his room, Nate has his middle finger up. Duane is yelling at Jasir, and Jaisr is yelling back and Chia is barking really loud. Everyone except for Austin and Autumn crowds around seeing the fight. Jasir says if that dog bites him then he's going to kick it, Duane him, if he touches his dog he will rip is ugly giant head off, Jay got in Duane's face and Duane pushed him, and put his hand on Duane's face while Jasir is trying to choke him, they were separated, and Jasir had to leave, Duane went back into his room. Declan knows he's not getting anywhere with this alliance he have with Duane and Nate. Duane is causing too much trouble and Nate is always saying he wants to quit. Jay is heated he's punching the walls telling Autumn that Duane and his faggit dog was getting in his face. Jasir said he really wants to hit him. But no one knows upshot is at blame. Nate is pissed that he's up against Declan. Declan is in disbelief that Jay went against the deal that he had with Jay. Jakeila is saying how they mad cause one of them is going home. Nate leaves up to his room, he is pissed. Even though Declan have been in a alliance with Nate, he is willing to do whatever it take to win. Declan is talking about just messing up their room, pulling the sheets off their beds and throwing their stuff everywhere. Nate goes into Jay's room, and started, Declan is laughing telling Nate what to mess up. So Leah and Jakeila goes to tell Jasir. Leah likes Nate but he's doing this to his self. Jasir rushes to his room trying to stop Nate from messing up his clothes and colons. Jasir is threatening to fuck someone up if they break his stuff. Nate is saying he don't give a fuck. Autumn comes and try's to take the things out Nate's hand. Nate throw a bottle of colon at Jay, but Nate accidentally hits Autumn. Jay tackles him, but Declan comes to help Nate up separating him, Autumn is crying trying to get out the situation. There's a lot of yelling screaming cursing cryIng. Jasir is crying saying he's about to go to jail tonight. Nate was separated and was dragged to the detention room. Autumn is really upset, and emotional. Saying all these mean things about Nate. Jasir goes to comfort Autumn. Jakeila sees Declan laughing and he don't like that saying "you ugly fucking bitch, Incant wait until Jay fuck younup" Declan is just laughing at her. Jakeila is pissed, so she goes into the kitchen, got some juice, Austin and Leah are laughing. Jakeila goes to pour it all over Declan while he was in his room, Declan is pissed, and he start saying "And nobody's not going to do anything to her!" Jakeila is telling him he's a pussy with a small dick. Declan is yelling saying "fuck you, fucking whore" Jakeila is laughing with and tongue out and booty tooched. This house is out of control